With the recent advancements of Global Positioning System (GPS) devices, integration between compact GPS receivers and mobile devices, such as cell phones and portable digital assistants (PDAs), is becoming popular. This merger of technology provides many different possibilities for users of the mobile devices, as their devices can perform tasks that were not previously possible. This includes, for example, the ability to providing a mapping application on the mobile device.
Custom zones can be created to provide a user with an improved interactive experience using the mobile device. In order to further improve the use of custom zones, it would be beneficial to share custom zones between users. However, due to the possible size of data associated with a custom zone, an efficient method is needed to share custom zone data with other users.
Providing a user friendly, low cost method of sharing zones would give the user the ability to share his/her experiences and custom zones with other people without incurring a significant cost. Accordingly, this feature would likely assist in the sales of the mobile devices as users try to convince others to participate and share data.